


Rude Awakening

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil is awoken from his nap by a feather [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Rude Awakening

Patton gazed up at the sky above him. Roman’s room was a great place to relax. The clouds above came in all shapes and sizes, and the grass he laid on was soft and nice. Birds flew up above and a few occasionally came to the ground. The scene was beautiful.

He loved spending time with his dark strange son.

Even if he wasn’t awake.

Patton was laid back, Virgil’s head resting on his stomach as he slept peacefully.

Patton brushed aside some of his bangs. Virgil’s come such a long way. A year ago he never would’ve even relaxed with another one of the sides, but today he dozes off, completely serene and at peace alongside his dad.

As much as he wanted to just let him sleep, Patton was getting bored.

He eyed the surrounding area for something to do.

A long brown feather caught his attention. It must’ve fell from one of the birds.

Hmm. Patton felt a smirk as an idea blossomed forth. He plucked the feather from the ground and ever so gently fluttered it at Virgil’s chin.

Patton’s face lit up when he saw a smile grace Virgil’s face.

“Nnn… S-stohop it.” Virgil mumbled sleepily.

Patton bit his lip to stop from squealing at the adorableness. He dragged the tip of the feather up his jaw to dance across his ears.

Virgil smiled wider and a few sleepy giggles slipped out.

“T-tihickles… Noho.” Virgil curled into Patton more, still giggling.

“So. Cute.” Patton couldn’t help but whisper.

Patton slowly pulled up the hem of Virgil’s shirt to expose his bare belly. He bit his lip in anticipation as he slowly lowered the feather down to brush across his navel.

Virgil squealed and his eyes fluttered open as he fell into a fit of giggles.

“P-Pahahatton? W-Whahahat ihihis thahahat?” Virgil curled in on himself as Patton continued to swirl the feather in his bellybutton.

“Its a feather! I didn’t know feathers tickled you so much! It’s so cute! Tickle tickle tickle!” Patton grinned wide as Virgil succumb to a fit of squeaky laughter.

All from a feather!

But why keep using a feather when fingers work just as well?

Patton couldn’t help himself. His fingers dove For Virgil’s tummy and squeezed, scratched, and poked at the ticklish skin. “Well aren’t you giggly today. Like feather like son, I supposed!”

“PAHAHATTON!” Virgil squealed in surprise before breaking down into a huge fit of laughter. He clutched his middle and laughed himself silly.

“Gosh, son. I know my puns are funny, but theyre not that funny!” Patton snickered.

“IHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES! NOHOT THEHE NAHAHAVEL! NOT THE NAHAHAHAHAVEL!” Virgil shrieked and bucked, laughing harder than ever before as Patton swirled his index finger in his bellybutton.

“Aww! So cute!”

“THAHAHAT’S IHIHIHIT!” Virgil thrashed and rolled away from Patton. Once he caught his breath he shot Patton a devious look.

He pounced!

He tackled Patton and wasted no time digging his fingers into Patton’s ribs and sides.

Patton squealed and burst into giggles immediately. “Hehehehey! Vihihihirge! Ihihihi’m tihihihicklish thehehere!”

“I know, that’s the point.” Virgil smile at Patton’s bright smile and free laughter. He eyed the discarded feather to the side.

“Vihihihirgil?”

“You shouldn’t have brought a feather into this, dad. You know as well as I do that a feather can destroy you in seconds.” Virgil grabbed the feather with one hand and Patton’s arms with the other. With his superior strength he was able to raise Patton’s arm up, exposing his underarms.

“Nohoho! Ihihihi’m wahahay tohohoo tihihihicklish thehehehere! Vihihihirgil!”

“You brought this on yourself, dad.” He grinned and began flicking the tip of the feather at the hollows of his underarms. He brushed it back and forth, switching from slow and teasing to quick and unpredictable at random.

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VIHIHIHIRGE PLEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHIHICKLES!” Patton screeched in laughter, snorting, cackling, and hiccuping at the new tickly sensation.

“That’s what you get!” Virgil laughed along. But soon, seeing as Patton was losing his ability to breathe, Virgil stopped the tickling, resting the feather there to keep him giggly.

“Thahahat wahahahas sohoho tihihickly!” Patton giggled. Virgil snickered in response.

“That was a rude awakening. I was just getting you back.”

“I’m sorry. Can you ever forgive me?” Patton looked up with those silly mock-puppy eyes that made Virgil chuckle.

“How could I say no to those eyes.”

“Yay! I knew you loved me!” Patton exclaimed and hugged Virgil.

“Yeah yeah, same to you.”

“Now let’s go get dinner.”

“Okay, dad.”


End file.
